Holding Sand
by MechanicFreak
Summary: Two weeks after Lily Potter was born, Harry Potter vanished. As James enters his last year of school, and Lily into her first, the three siblings with the help of an unexpected friend find the determination to find their dad, and bring him home. Next Generation. Title and Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Two weeks after his third child, Lily, was born, Harry Potter vanished.

Nobody knew of his whereabouts, not Ginny, not even his two closest friends, Ron and Hermione.

Nobody had even the faintest clue of where he was.

And the Potter children grew up, never knowing their father, as the boys were but two and three at the time of his disappearance.

They were happy, but not content.

They knew their father was out there. Ron and Hermione knew that their best friend was out there.

Nobody believed The Daily Prophet, which had published that he had become a hermit, ready to live out the rest of his days away from society.

He wasn't dead, like people said, and he certainly wasn't a coward.

Nobody knew what had happend to their father, but they knew he was alive, somewhere, hiding, prehaps, but they knew.

He was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny Weasly was a strong woman. But she was scared, lonely, and worried.

She spent most of her time like this, since her husband had disappeared.

She had been angry at first, wondering why he had run off with out telling her where.

Then she had feared the worst, no sign of her loyal husband anywhere.

Then, she knew he was never coming back, whether he was alive or dead.

"Mum! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Albus shouted back, running ahead with his older brother, James, who was ready to start his fifth year of Hogwarts.

Lily nervously pushed forwards, only just starting her first year.

"Come on Lily, you don't want to be late." Ginny pushed a kiss to her daughters forehead and spun her around to shove her towards the train. "And don't forget to write! Every week!" She called out threateningly.

"Will do!" Albus grinned, while James smirked mischievously.

Albus and James climbed on, side by side, one with red hemmed robes, and the other with blue, and then waited for their sister to climb on.

As the train pulled away, and the three siblings clambered into a compartment, and the door slid open again, seconds after sitting down.

"Alright boys? Seems you picked up a stray."

Albus smirked and punched the blonde boy in the arm softly.

"Piss off Scorp, this is our sister, Lily, now sit down." Scorpius smiled brightly and took the spare seat next to James, opposite Albus.

James waved a hand in introduction. "Lily, this is Scorpius Malfoy, about the only decent Slytherin you'll ever meet.

Albus snorted at the name and Scorpius glared playfully. "Think my names funny, do you?"

"That's not true James," Lily defended. "Mum always says that Albus was-"

"Named after two greatest Hogwarts headmasters, one of them was Slytherin, and he was the bravest man next to dad. But trust me, bravest doesn't tend to mean decent, he's a total pri-"

Lily slammed her hands over her ears as her mother taught her to do, should her brothers swear in front of her, while the three boys laughed.

"Well, at least he's just the Potions Master now..." Scorpius mused.

"Yeah, and has access to things that could turn our stomach inside out..." The three continued to laugh, while poor Lily Potter was panicking about what Hogwarts would be like in the future, with such teachers.

* * *

"Any sign?" Draco asked quickly to Hermione. The lions and the snake had long since let their childhood rivalry die into the past, but things were still uncomfortable, and as much as Draco hated to admit it, he owed his life to Harry, and couldn't help but feel the need to look for him.

"No. But we have feelings." Hermione muttered. Ginny stepped her way over, and almost bouncing step.

"Hello, o' dear brother of mine, and dear 'bound-by-law' sister, you two alright?"

Suddenly, Ron looked nervous. "Yeah, we're just talking to Draco, we're done now."

"Ah! Draco! As always, your boy Scorpius is wonderful, he's such a delightful boy." She smiled. She couldn't bring herself to hate this man, despite the trouble he'd caused. Draco admired her for that.

"As is Albus." He nodded. He couldn't drop his composure in front of so many people, but inside, he wanted to smile.

He turned to Hermione as Ginny bustled away.

"Where?"

Before Ron could drag Hermione away she leant close and whispered.

"Hogwarts."

* * *

"He's a slimy git Hermione! Always has been, always will be!" Ron growled, glaring out of the passenger seat while the brunette turned the key in the ignition.

"He's changed Ron! He's diff-"

"He's still got the mark, hasn't he? He's still evil!"

"Of course he's still got the mark, it doesn't just disappear you know! Me and Teddy have been researching for years in St. Mungo's, to see if we can get rid of it for him!" Hermione exclaimed, her face red. "For him and for Snape."

Ron huffed and tried to blow up the passing people with his eyes, to no avail.

* * *

"Oh Teddy...where could he be?" Ginny pressed her eyes into the young medi-wizards shoulder and wailed hopelessly. The boy with extravagant purple hair, put his hands on her back and rubbed, trying his best to soothe the heartbroken women.

"Ginny...he loves you...even though I was so young at that time, he does, even I could see it...and I'm hopeless at this kind of thing." He smiled, trying to ease the dark mood. "He...he loves you Ginny, you mustn't forget that."

James gazed wearily out of the window.

* * *

"So guys, what do you think is in store for us this year?"

Lily put down "Harry Potter: Autobiography" and listened in.

"I dunno James...but I've got a good feeling." Albus beamed.

"And that means the shit's gonna hit the fan." Scorpius teased.

Lily plucked up the courage and asked to blonde boy, something her brothers would needlessly lie about.

"What are the teachers like?"

"Hmm? The teachers, well, they're all either batshit crazy, or are so strict you have you ask permission to breathe, heck! You have to ask for permission to ask for permission!" He exclaimed. "Although...the curse is still going strong."

"Curse?" James is curious for a second. "Oh! The one year curse...yeah, I wonder who's gonna be in this time."

"Defence Against the Dark Arts was dads favourite...wasn't it?" Lily asked curiously. Albus's constant mischievous grin faltered and James visibly tensed. Their dad wasn't something they spoke about.

"Yeah...it was. Apparently Snape hated dad, and dad's dad too. I think they went to school together, granddad and Snape." James said quietly, his expression unreadable. "Probably why he's such a prick to us now, must be a Potter Curse." The atmosphere lightened at the joke. "Oi, Lils, have you got that package that mum wanted us to take to Professor Longbottom?"

"Have I- Ah, oh yeah, it's here."

* * *

"Hey, Little Potter, time to wake up." Scorpius's breathe caressed her ear and snickered when she bolted upright.

"Aww, she fancies you!" Albus mocked Lily's tomato face.

James' eyes trained venomously on Scorpius.

"Touch my sister and you're dead."

"I bet that's what your uncle said to your dad, " He smirked. "Don't worry, I don't do little kids."

"Hey, Lils, take a look out the window."

It was dark, black, but the castle was alight, taller than any building she'd ever seen, and this overwhelming feeling of joy and excitement filled her up to the brim. The other boys got off the train, and waved back to her.

"Don't fall in the lake, and say hi to Hagrid for us!" And with that warning, turned away and walked towards some horseless carriages.

Lily stood and watched their retreating backs, red, blue and green hemmed robes, and wondered which house she was going to be sorted into...she wasn't brave enough to be a Gryffindor, nor cunning or determined enough to be a Slytherin... defiantly not intelligent enough to be placed with Albus in Ravenclaw...and simply not patient or hard working enough to be a Hufflepuff...

Was there a separate house that people were put into if they couldn't be sorted?

What if they sent her home, because she had no qualities the would get her into a house?

Fear clouded her mind as the red head trailed along with the other first years.

* * *

James gazed out across the black lake, a flash of movement catching his eye, something descending down into the water, he could just make out, but brushed it off as one of the giant squid's babies.

* * *

**Ah, I've just been through and fixed up my spelling errors, and the same with chapter 3. It feels wonderful!**

**I always love reviews, however 'plz updat' is mildly irritating. **

**~TheLastCookieIsMine**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey there, scout, happy you're with your big brother?" James grinned as her knuckled her hair, much to her frustration.

"Hey! I was scared you know!" She muttered, patting her hair back down.

"I know," He said seriously. "Anyone who knows you would be able to tell...you were doing that nervous thing you do with your hands..." he tried to imitate her actions, twisting his hands into and odd shape, not even coming close to resembling what she did.

"This?" Lily twisted her hands into a spider shape.

"Yeah, that thing." James turned and grinned into his food, Lily slightly astounded by the amount of food that was spilling off of his plate to the table.

"James!"

"What?" He said, mouth full of food.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Lily dodged the bits of chewed food that came flying from his mouth.

"You are so gross!"

"What are big brothers for?"

"Lily you traitor!" Albus huffed as he wandered over to the Gryffindor table. "You _swore _that you'd be with me!"

"Obviously the Sorting hat didn't think that little Potter was smart enough." Scorpius joined.

"Hey Scorp, what're you doing here?" James questioned, an assortment of food spraying across the table.

"You are disgusting." Albus deadpanned.

"Thought I'd crash in on the family reunion." He said, revealing wolfish grin.

"Hey, you're practically part of the family anyway." James said with a smirk.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna head off up to bed." Albus frowned

"You...are you okay, mate?" Scorpius asked, putting a pale hand on Albus's forehead.

Slapping away Scorpius's hand quickly, Albus snapped, "F-fine! I'm just a little sick! I'm going to bed!" and ran towards the grand doors.

Lily and Scorpius looked back, while James just smirked and took a long swing of pumpkin juice.

"W-what did I-" Scorpius started, interrupted by James.

"Nothing, didn't you hear the boy? He's probably just eaten too much."

"Mmm." Scorpius nodded. "Oi, little Potter, you sure are a lucky kid, the schools started this new thing, haven't they, where they give you the first day off so you can tour the school...right?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, but they aren't giving us a map or anything. Learn from experience I guess." She laughed nervously.

* * *

Starting to panic more and more, hair surrounding her face in an almost wild way, Lily sprinted across the stairs, desperately trying to figure out where she was. All of the other first years had found friends and were wandering the school calmly, slowly getting used to their surroundings, but Lily was alone, and completely, and hopelessly lost.

Realising a heavy sigh, Lily leant against a wall, and sank to the floor, deciding to take a rest.

"Oh...hey there, are you lost?" A handsome boy asked as he knelt down and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. "Wow, you're pretty warm, are you okay?" the boy sounded slightly panicky.

"Yeah, I've just been running around for a while." Lily muttered. "I got a bit lost..."

Lily turned to study his features. He had short curly hair, a rusty blonde colour, high cheekbones, and navy blue eyes, and slightly tan skin, and he was wearing yellow hemmed robes. Feeling her cheeks become even warmer, she pressed the side of her head against the freezing tile.

"Ah, a lost first year, how typical." He chuckled, his voice smooth like dark honey. "Well, at least I've got an excuse if a teacher catches me skiving now."

Oh? So angel face isn't as angelic as he seems.

"Who are you?" Lily asked, laying one hand on top of the other and spreading her fingers out, spider hands, her eldest brother called it.

"Me? I'm Malcom White, Hufflepuff third year, at your service." He smiled charmingly and took one of Lilys hands, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

Definitely a playboy, Lily thought, pulling her hand back, resuming 'spider hands'

"And you?"

"I'm Lily Potter." Lily felt Malcom tense at her words.

"Oh? Potter you say?" Lily looked at him, as a painfully bitter smile tainted his face.

"Yes, do you know my brothers?" Lily was becoming ever more curious about the boy who knelt beside her.

"You could say that." He muttered, standing up. "You know, I really think that I should-"

"Wait! What did my brothers do?"

"Never you mind, sweetheart, it's nothing." He reached down a hand, offering it to Lily. "Would you like me to take you around the school?"

Lily took his hand, he pulled her up, and she nodded.

* * *

Albus and Scorpius were laying out on the grass by the black lake, carefree. Despite it being early September, the sun was out, burning bright, causing the two third years to lay down and bask in the suns rays, much to Hagrids amusement as he watched from his lesson, making sure to keep the humorous friends in his sight.

A few years back Hogwarts had decided that rather then having half a class as one house, and half a class as another, they would have quarter Slytherin, quarter Gryffindor, quarter Hufflepuff and a quarter Ravenclaw, to help increase the diversity of the houses, but all of the teachers had noticed that while it _had_ increased the diversity, it had also increased the competitiveness between the houses.

Something else that they had noticed, was that now they were in every lesson together, an animosity which before went unnoticed was quite a deep rivalry between the Hufflepuff's and the Gryffindors, a common insult from the former was 'dirty glory stealers'.

"Hey Scorp?" Albus asked, rolling onto his side to look at the Syltherin, who had his eyes closed against the heat of the sun, his pale skin nearly glowing in the light.

"Hmm?"

"Never mind." Albus layed back down, resting the back of his head on his hands.

This time Scorpius sat up, crossing his legs.

"Com'n, tell me." He said, poking Albus in the ribs, causing him to jump and shuffle away from Scorpius.

"It's nothing." He said, smiling, brushing back his reddish brown hair from his head. "You think we should go back?"

"Eh? Nah, Hagrid doesn't care, and we've got like five minutes left anyway."

"Wanna go find Lily?"

"Hm? Little Potter? Sure why not?" Scorpius answered, quickly standing up. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Albus huffed in annoyance and stood up.

"Hey, what's gotten into you, Albus?" Scorpius asked, concern flashing in his eyes.

"Nothing."

Scorpius frowned and grabbed his arm. "Albus-"

"I'm _fine!_" Albus pulled his arm back sharply.

James watched the display from the window in his Transfiguration classroom and his lips curled slightly in amusement. His brother could be so difficult sometimes, it still amazed even him. Paying little to no attention to his lesson, he started a game of naughts and crosses with the girl next to him, Ellie, while they were meant to be studying for an upcoming Transfiguration test.

At the look she gave him, he grinned sheepishly.

"It's my little brother that's the genius, not me." He whispered, grinning. _'Even if he is dense as dense as a rock.'_

Ellie shrugged, and brushed back her long hair, taking the scrap of paper into her hands.

After Ellie beat him, James scribbled on the paper in frustration.

_'That was a dirty trick you played, frog tongue'_

Frog tongue was an old nickname that she had acquired in her second year when a potions lesson went wrong, but the name still came to haunt the girl.

_'That was a dirty trick, slipping me frog tongues instead of serpents -_-'_

_'Ha, it was fracking brill and you know it.'_

She snorted and then went back to her revision, while James gazed aimlessly around the room, watching the occasional first year walk by.

When his sister shot past in blind panic, he couldn't help but laugh out loud at the look on her face.

"Mr Potter, you've earned yourself a detention. It's one thing to use the lesson as your own free time, but I will not have you disrupting the rest of your classmates."

James grinned and nodded, looking back out of the window at his brothers class, waiting for the end of class.

Lily began to overlap her hands as Malcom put a hand on her shoulder and guided her through the crowd of people towards the great hall for lunch.

"Just through here, take a left and you should be able to find your own way from there."

"Y-you aren't going to lunch?" She asked as he turned around and walked away.

"Nope." He said without looking back.

"Hey Lily!" Albus said loudly as her ran up to her. "Who the hell were you just talking to?" He glared

"What? I just asked him to show me to the Great Hall." Lily lied, sure things would end badly if she said otherwise.

"Right..." He shook his head. "How was your morning?"

Lily glared at the ground. "I got lost..."

Scorpius burst out laughing. "Happens to everyone at least once, little Potter, don't let it get you down!"

"Hmm, I though I saw a familiar face sprint past my class." James teased, poking her in the head.

"Leave me alone guys!" Lily whined while the three older boys laughed and continued to make jokes at her expense.


	4. Chapter 4

James walked easily through the halls of castle at night. Due to his height, he was barely an inch taller than his younger brother, but fortunately it meant that his fathers cloak covered him easily.

Earlier, he had caught a snippet about Snape supposedly having a private meeting with Professor Longbottom, and anyone who had any heart for mischeif and gossip would try to find out as much as they can.

Scanning the marauders map, James looked for the names of the two professors. Noticing the two were near the entrance to the castle, though not together, James made his way to the grand doors.

The name 'Rubeus Hagrid' caught his eye as the giant made his way to the footprints labelled Snape.

Muttering a charm as quietly has he could, the volume of his surroundings increased, and he could almost hear Snapes heart, similar to a drumbeat in the background.

"Yeh got the stuff?" Hagrids gruff voice resonated around James, dizzying him for a moment.

"When have I not? The batch nearly spoiled last time. It would do well to stock up on spares in case we're ever short."

James eyebrows knitted together in a mixture of confusion and curiosity. What ever they were talking about sounded incredibly...shady.

"Yeh, bu' it might do well ter _not _meet me the same day yer meetin' Professor Longbottom?" Hagrid suggested.

"You know very well we can't do that. Someone may notice."

"Someone ruddy well mighta noticed it already!"

"You insolent oaf, don't you realize that there's no safe way to do this? However we do this, it will have it's risks, and there is very little we can do to diminish them!"

James felt curiosities tendrils slip into his body as he inched closer to the door.

"Well, be'er be off then. See you around, Professor." Hagrid said.

There was no reply from Snape, and James looked back down at the map, watching Professor Longbottom draw near to Snape.

But then a name drew his interest completely away from the scene before him, and it was so shocking that he couldn't even take note of where the name was, because it disappeared in an instant.

Feeling his heart pound erratically in his chest, James gulped and took a step back, and ran back to his dorm, not caring if anyone should hear his obnoxiously loud footsteps.

A phrase he had once heard his uncle, Ron, say.

'_The map __never __lies.'_

* * *

Albus yawned and stretched his arms high over his head, popping his shoulder joints.

"That is so fucking disgusting." Scorpius looked at Albus from the corner of his eye.

"Deal with it."

"Urgh, I hate Wednesday the most. So far from the start, and yet so far from the finish. It's like it's taunting us."

Albus snorted. "Yeah, totally, we just kill Wednesday. Oi, ghost-face, what've we got this morning?"

Scorpius glanced lazily down at the timetable in his hand.

"Charms, and then I've got muggle studies."

"Damn, that means I've got ancient runes." Albus groaned. "I hate being a genius. People have expectations."

"Screw ancient runes man! You should have taken Divination or something." Scorpius sniggered.

"Divination? Really? No. Bloody. Way."

"Aww, but everyone knows that Professor Trelawney _soooooo_ fancies- Hey little Potter!" Scorpius grinned as the small girl rubbed her eye drearily. "First day of lessons today, eh? Learned your way around yet?" The two boys laughed as she shook her head, yawning.

"Where's James? He went out last night..."

"Oh, yeah, he does that sometimes. I swear, I'll get that damn map _someday!_ I mean, it's totally not fair! He gets the cloak _and _the map!"

"Yeah, yeah, go cry in a corner because this sexy bitch doesn't fight fair." James said smirking as he passed them, swiping Scorpius's wand.

"Hey! Don't touch my junk!"

"You shouldn't let it hang out like that, anyone could grab it!"

"As if _anyone _but you would want to grab it!"

"Eh, if it's offered, I'll take it, I mean, I don't know if I'd ever get another chance again to grab your-"

"Am I interrupting something?" A sixth year Ravenclaw boy inquired good naturedly.

"Just grabbing his _wand._" James winked, much to the boys amusement.

Scorpius frowned. James was up to his usual tricks, but the humour was gone from his eyes. Leaning close to Albus he whispered; "Is James okay? He seems off."

Albus shoved Scorpius away.

"I'll ask him about it later." He muttered. "Let's go, lessons are about to start."

* * *

As student flooded the corridor, Lily found her self near instantly separated from her brothers, and pushed around the room, one side to the other, every few minutes. Eventually a pale hand shot out and pulled her, squeezing her between two students and finally into a bare spot of marble floor. Lily breathed heavily.

"Thank you! I thought I was going to-"

"No need for thanks, kitten, need some help finding your lesson?" Malcom smirked and brushed a stray hair away from her forehead. It was then that Lily noticed a rather prominent, red, glowing hand shaped mark spread across his cheek, the thumb coming worryingly close to his eye.

"Your face!"

Malcom chuckled. "Hmm, my hands got far to frisky for their own good near the Ravenclaw table."

Lily felt her thought from yesterday repeat themselves.

_Definitely_a playboy.

"So, need some help finding your lesson? I do believe I have a, ah, 'free' period." He winked.

"I-I've got potions." Lily felt her hands overlap involuntarily when Malcoms hand set itself gently on her lower back, like a little butterfly touch.

"Come on then, you little glory stealer." He smiled widely, mentioning the houses rivalry.

When Malcoms gentle hand dipped a little too low for her liking, Lily sped up. When he sped up also, and slipped his hand even lower, she spun around and caught his cheek with her palm.

"Ah~ I'm sorry, I can't help it! These hands are cursed! They have a problem!"

Lily glared ahead of her, storming onwards, her cheeks as red as Malcoms, though for different reasons.

"The only one with the problem is you." She deadpanned. Taking a glance back, she saw that Malcom had two matching hand prints either side of his face, and burst into a slight fit of giggles.

"Ah! It's not funny!" He whined, mock tears flowing down his cheeks. "Being rejected by the women I love-"

"I like how you used woman as a plural, you big cheater!" Lily laughed.

Malcom stood straight and regained his composure. "I am so fine, it's simply not fair to restrict the ladies of the world!" He exclaimed, leaping onto the lap of a statue of a wizard on a stool, and reaching his hand to the heavens.

"..." Lily stared for a moment.

"..." Malcom stayed in his pose, hand starting to shake a little from being held up for a while.

Lily burst into insane laughter and started to clutch at her sides, kneeling down onto the floor, eventually rolling onto her back and kicking her legs furiously.

"Y-you, oh god, I, I, I can't b-breathe!" She shrieked.

At this moment Malcom jumped down from the statue, and started laughing himself.

"Come on, let's get you to potions, we're late now."

"No thanks to you!" Lily giggled.

From everything Lily had heard she had been expecting Malcom to leave her at the heavy metal door.

She thought wrong.

And she was absolutely mortified when Malcom grabbed her wrist, put on the biggest grin he could, and dragged her into the potions class, where Snape was in the middle of his first lesson speech.

"Oh, why hello Professor! Fancy meeting you here on this fine day!" Malcom exclaimed, grabbing the attention of all the students as he strolled to the front of the class, dragging Lily forcefully, her arm secured under his arm. "It seems I picked up a stray student on the way to my lesson, and like to good Samaritan that I am-"

"Flunking lessons again? Mr. Samson?"

"Caught me red handed."

Lily was reminded of the red hand prints and stifled a giggle.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff, and ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said while Malcom inspected his nails.

"That the best you can do?"

"A month detention for you. The _both _of you."

Lily's enjoyment halted at that very moment. Malcom smirked and mock saluted.

"I look forward to it." He winked, and promptly left the room, leaving Lily to face a furious Snape alone.

"You'd do well to not mix with the likes of him. What's your name, girl?"

Lily looked at her feet and frowned, scared to meet his gaze.

"Lily, Lily Potter."

For the first time in many many years.

Severus Snape was stunned.

* * *

Albus nudged Scorpius and pointed in the direction of his sister, who was stabbing her food mercilessly.

James rested his chin in his palm and glanced at her. "It's probably just the stress of starting a new school. Just leave her-" James watched as the two boys made their way to her. "-alone...Why do I even bother?"

As they were walking, Scorpius and Albus leaned close together.

"What's wrong with James? He's so distant today." Albus pondered.

"It's almost like he's..."

"_Thinking" _The two of them finished in unison with a shudder as they reached Lily.

"Hey Lils, what's up?" Albus tried, only to have her scathing glare turned on him, and he hid behind Scorpius. "Scorpius! Lily's trying kill me with her eyes!"

"Hey, little Potter, wanna go talk somewhere?" Scorpius offered, and Lily shook her head.

"That stupid idiot got me a months detention with Professor Snape! In my first lesson too!" She exclaimed, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. "Professor wouldn't talk to me in the lesson at all either, even when I had my hand up asking for help!"

Albus and Scorpius looked on her with pity. The potions master on the first day.

"Which asshole got you detention? Want me to introduce him to our fists?" Albus suggested as he and Scorpius raised their fists.

"His name's Malcom Samson."

The third year boys share an intense look.

"Do _not_ talk to him, Lily." Albus muttered, turning around and jogging towards James, and Scorpius followed him, glancing back at Lily once.

* * *

Lily watched her feet carefully as she made her way towards DADA, and bumped into someones chest.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!" She apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was- Oh.." She stopped when she saw that it was Malcom who she had bumped into.

He snorted at her half-apology, and darted around her. A dark purple bruise was dusted along his fair skinned cheek and he was walking with a limp. Lily momentarily forgot her anger and felt nothing but concern for the bruised boy who was ignoring her.

"Malcom, wait!"

"Sorry Lily, I'm busy. Lessons to go to and all that shite." He mumbled, not looking at her or stopping.

Liar. He doesn't go to lessons.

Lily reached out and touched his arm, to which he pulled away.

"Don't you _dare _apologize to me," He hissed.

Spinning on his heel, he moved away from the girl as quickly as he could.

Lily paused, looking around her.

She was completely alone.

And had no idea how to get to her lesson.

"Whoa! Quick! Let's get out of here!" A familiar voice shouted from around the corner.

"Crap! This wasn't meant to happen!" Scorpius yelled as he and Albus turned the corner, chasing after some kind of giant pink lizard, which held the screaming charms Professor between it's giant fanged jaws.

Lily shrieked and dropped her back, pushing herself against the wall as the ridiculous party shot past.

"Oh god, I am going to be _so_ grounded!" Scorpius panted.

"Damn straight you are!" A man shouted as he turned the corner, Lily presumed was Scorpius's dad, platinum blonde hair trailing behind him.

Lily blinked as the group turned the other corner and started to pick up her bag.

When she heard panting and stomping feet coming _back_ her way, she turned to look, but felt a strong arm wrap around her ribs and was hoisted up, forcing the breath out of her chest, and thrown over the mans shoulder, which dug into her chest with each step.

Looking down the corridor, it seemed that the tables had turned, and the pink lizard was now chasing the two boys and Draco Malfoy, and seemed to have gained Malcom in their manic group.

"What gave you the impression that this would end well? Draco hissed between pants, but the two boys didn't hear him.

Swinging Lily around so she was in his arms, he threw Lily to Albus while she screamed. Albus was shocked and knocked off of his feet, landing hard on the cold floor. Draco spun and aimed a wordless spell at the lizard, and it promptly exploded into bubbles, and the charms Professor fell to the floor with a thump.

Lily looked up at the long haired man, who stood with his back to her, the epitome of grace and beauty. He slowly turned, marble face twisted into an angry sneer.

"So. Who thinks it's appropriate to prehaps go see the headmaster now?" He said, as if he were suggesting that they had a choice.

"Well, I for one think I should get back to my charms lesson!" Albus said, getting up and dusting himself off.

As he made to walk away, Draco caught the back of his robe and dragged him back, and also grabbed Scorpius.

"Let's go."

"Well, that was eventful." Malcom mused.

"Malcom, I-"

"Save it, Potter." He muttered coldly, walking away. "People to see, shit to do, lessons to skip. I'm a busy man."

Lily frowned.

* * *

Draco watched the two boys leave the room and waited until he was certain that they were out of earshot.

"So..." He started, turning to look at McGonagall. "What's the verdict?"

"The castle has been searched thoroughly. There is no sign."

Draco felt himself become angry, but refused to lose his composure.

"I never said it was the _castle _in particular, woman. I heard that Weasley and Granger suspected it, I was sure, absolutely certain."

"It's just Weasley now, Mr Malfoy."

Draco shrugged. "Force of habit."

"Mr Malfoy, what proof do you have?"

"None." He leaned over her desk. "But trust me on this. When they find him, he will be here. _Harry Potter is at Hogwarts!"_

Outside the door under his cloak, James clamped a palm over his mouth, eyes wide in shock.

"Dad..." He whispered

'_Dad!'_

* * *

**My Internet connection was down. What better way to use that time then to write non-stop without the distrations of PewDiePie, Inuyasha and Facebook?**

**Reviews are wanted :3 However, 'plz update soon' will lower my opinion of you.**

**~TheLastCookieIsMine**


End file.
